


Little Lights

by greenet



Series: Fight for the Opera! [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Arts festival AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenet/pseuds/greenet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why," Enjolras said after a moment, "am I watching an ad for Prada Candy?"</p><p>"Advertisement can be art!"</p><p>Enjolras didn't even bother arguing, he just gave Grantaire a raised eyebrow and a look.</p><p>"I happen to be very fond of Wes Anderson," Grantaire said with dignity. "...And threesomes."<br/>// <br/>The Independent Arts festival adds a more audience friendly programme to their line up. Grantaire is helpful!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet from my "I am avoiding both my thesis and my festival" epic which is largely nonsense, but it amuses me, and is an excellent way of de-stressing, so. 
> 
> The films are largely 3-4 minutes long, with the exception of the second to last which is 7 minutes. They're about 50/50 Grantaire being serious, and Grantaire trolling Enjolras because he can. 
> 
> (and me being limited to what I could find available at 3 in the morning)

[Prada Candy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnsXlxYiH6c)

"Why," Enjolras said after a moment, "am I watching an ad for Prada Candy?"

"Advertisement can be art!"

Enjolras didn't even bother arguing, he just gave Grantaire a raised eyebrow and a look.

"I happen to be very fond of Wes Anderson," Grantaire said with dignity. "...And threesomes."

"Thank you for sharing this fascinating insight into your psyche," Enjolras said, while Courfeyrac and Jehan sniggered in the background. "But I think my willingness to extend our programme into something more audience friendly does VERY MUCH not extend to allowing commercials to be shown as part of said programme."

Combeferre looked up. "But if they want to pay a fuckton for the privilege, I'll consider it," he said. Combeferre combined a fervent belief in their vision with an equally fervent belief in keeping their budget balanced.

Enjolras stared at him. "No. Also, I can't believe that you would let mercenary capitalistic concerns dictate our programming! That's against everything we stand for! Mass commercialization and the dumbing down of--"

"Oh my god," Combeferre moaned. "I wasn't serious."

"--The general public discourse... Well, then you shouldn't have said it."

[SuperVenus](http://www.12fps.net/fr/home/serie/3159/04/slideshow?of=0)

Grantaire interrupted them by starting SuperVenus. He hadn't exactly made the playlist with Enjolras' sensibilities in mind, but, well, he hadn't entirely _ignored_ them, either.

"Ooh, an excellent exploration into how women are expected to be something that's not even naturally human, and the effect of the male gaze (and societal expectations) has on the female body," Cosette said. "And also it's kinda funny," she added after a moment.

Marius beamed proudly.

Even Enjolras looked approving.

Eponine made a face. "I don't know, it's kind of. Pat? Like, well, _duh_ , you know? Do you know how many photoshop gifs I've seen with the same general theme?"

"Are we voting on this?" Courfeyrac wanted to know. "Or is this just Grantaire giving us a head's up?"

They all looked towards Grantaire, who shrugged and pointed towards Enjolras. "Don't ask me, ask him. He's the one who made me do this."

"What?" Enjolras blinked. "You hounded me for two weeks straight in order to do this -- I didn't _make_ you do anything!"

"You did say that if he wanted it, he'd have to do it himself," Combeferre pointed out. Courfeyrac started grinning and Combeferre smacked him absently over the back of the head. "No."

Courfeyrac sighed. "I never get to have any fun."

"I guess this is mostly me showing you my choices, then," Grantaire said with another shrug.

"I reserve the right to veto," Enjolras said quickly.

"Shocking," Grantaire said drily, and started the next film before Enjolras could say anything.

[Wind](http://robertloebel.com/WIND)

"Sometimes I wonder at your sense of humour," Jehan said. He was grinning.

"Shut up, my sense of humour is excellent."

[Passer Passer](http://www.louisjmorton.com/Passer-Passer)

Courfeyrac had his head tilted to the left. "Is this how you hear the world?"

Grantaire made a face. "No, but yes?" It wasn't a question he was fond of answering. He didn't mind being asked, he just didn't have any good explanations. He was wearing his hearing aids now, since the gathering of people and the reason they were there made it difficult not to. He still didn't like it. "Susurrus, yes, in a way? Clinks and beeps, not so much."

"Wait." Bahorel looked like something had only just occurred to him. "Is this why you're always staring at the microwave when you're heating something, and look confused when I tell you to empty the dishwasher?"

"...Yeeees." Grantaire pulled at the word, amused. 

"Huh."

[Allergy to Originality](http://www.nytimes.com/2012/08/01/opinion/allergy-to-originality.html?_r=0)

Enjolras folded his arms over his chest and glowered.

Grantaire beamed.

"Asshole," Eponine said, amused.

"We are not having this conversation again," Combeferre warned.

[Miss Officer and Mr Truffles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fW0uiHWLKEg)

"Now I _know_ you're taking the piss," Eponine said.

"I would _never_!"

[Wonder Woman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XATiV3gmy-Q)

"...Okay, yes, maybe I would."

[A Finger, Two Dots, Then Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcoMiGiDRjg)

"You are evil and I hate you," Jehan said, breaking the silence.

"Sentimental," Enjolras said critically.

Jehan fumbled behind his back, and then threw a couch pillow in Enjolras' direction. "Heartless bastard."

"So how much of that was serious, and how much of that was you being... you?" Combeferre asked. He'd grabbed his laptop and pulled up his beloved spreadsheets. "And am I booking the films or are you?"

Grantaire waggled his hand. "Depends on what Enjolras will let me get away with."

"You will be showing Prada over my dead body," Enjolras said flatly, and threw the pillow back, hitting Jehan in the face with unerring accuracy. "Not sure about the rights in regards to Wonder Woman, and, I _suppose_ I'm willing to be convinced when it comes to the rest."

Grantaire considered it. That was more generous than he'd expected, so he nodded. "I can live with that."

"Okay." Combeferre frowned at the screen. "That's about thirty minutes. I need to coordinate with Joly, but I think I can get you an hour, maybe ninety minutes if you think you'll need it. Wait, theatre or black box? I'm assuming the gallery is out?"

"Theatre," Grantaire said as Enjolras contradicted him with, "Black box."

"You -- _we_ ," Eponine corrected herself, "can't show this in the black box. First of all, I'm picturing popcorn --" Cosette nodded. She'd pulled out her notepad and was taking notes diligently. "--Second, Joly will kill you."

Combeferre turned to Enjolras expectantly. Enjolras stared up at the ceiling, visibly shifting the schedule so far around in his head. "I... Hm. Jehan, how do you feel about moving the International Voices programme to earlier in the day?"

Jehan narrowed his eyes. "Not delighted. How early?" 

"Ten-ish?" Enjolras suggested.

"No, can't," Combeferre interrupted. "Joly's doing rehearsals all morning. We don't want a repeat of 2012." 

Marius blinked. "What happened in 2012?"

Courfeyrac winced. "We fucked around with the scheduling too much and Joly may have had a small breakdown. Tiny, really. There may have been some yelling and death threats. But he's better now! And we're all still alive!"

"Yay," Grantaire waved an unenthusiastic arm in the air. "But back to me. So, if we move Jehan's thing to fuck o'clock in the morning, my programme could--"

"Hell, no," Jehan objected, who abandoned any kind of shyness when it came to his pet projects. "I'm not going earlier than 16:00, and I'm not thrilled about that either."

"I can do you 16:00!" Combeferre said triumphantly. 

Enjolras gave up on rearranging the schedule mentally and went to hang over Combeferre's shoulder. He sighed. "Honestly, the things I do for you people. This is so... So..."

"Something people might actually attend?" Grantaire suggested. 

"Audience!" Courfeyrac said happily. He stretched. "I'm gonna be there and reel them in for more, maybe get Bahorel to hang around the foyer and look handsome and hand out flyers. You should do that too, Jehan," he added. 

Jehan blinked, startled. "Uh. Wouldn't Eponine be a better choice?"

"No, Eponine is only for when we're in desperate need of an audience, _any_ audience," Courfeyrac said. "She's like our... whatever the opposite of a bouncer is. Sort of scary, but it works."

Eponine smirked.

Combeferre waved Grantaire over. He joined Enjolras in reading over Combeferre's shoulder. It took him a moment to get the gist of the colour-coding, and which information he was supposed to be paying attention to (he was pretty sure "keep medical supplies on hand at all times" was a personal note), but then he nodded. "Yeah, I'm good with that if Jehan is." 

"If it's for the greater good..." Jehan said, with Bahorel and Coufreyrac automatically echoing, "greater gooood." Jehan didn't seem too upset though, so he probably wasn't. Jehan was not known for hiding his feelings about things. 

"Excellent!" Grantaire straightened, brushed past Enjolras, and grabbed his own computer again. "If that's all in done with, I have a final film for us!"

Everybody settled down in watching mode again. Eponine burst out laughing within seconds of the film starting. "You're never going to let this go, are you?"

"Never!" Grantaire agreed happily. 

Enjolras was blushing, while trying desperately to pretend that he wasn't. "All I said was that female sexuality deserves to be explored on the screen just as much as the male, and this is sort of charming and funny, and, oh my god, would you stop it?" 

Grantaire shook his head. "No, because both the film and you are delightful." 

Enjolras dropped his head onto Combeferre's shoulder to hide from the wide grins of everyone around him. "I hate you all."

[Tram](http://vimeo.com/70867320)

**Author's Note:**

>  _Tram_ is hella NSFW, although this is just a snippet. Was short listed for an Oscar, btw. Sometimes the world is a beautiful place.
> 
> I've stolen Grantaire's attitude towards his hearing aids from my aunt and cousin, both who are hard of hearing and hate their hearing aids. Really, really not pretending to speak for the community here (Norway) or anywhere else (rest of the world). As I mentioned, I'm writing these snippets to de-stress, so I'm not really worrying about characterizations (other than internal consistency), and I'm ruthlessly grabbing facets from people I know it real life and adding them to the Amis. Because I can. 
> 
> The arts festival is sort of an amalgamation of every festival I've volunteered for, so it's sort of big and confusing, but not, I think, unrealistically so.


End file.
